Two Worlds, One Destiny
by Aoi Kahen
Summary: Entering the world of Bleach. Ichigo Kurosaki and his new companion, Vincent, Take a ride into a world of Naruto, where they endure love, action, regret, and ambition.


**Enter the Messiah**

The skies were covered from its blue ash. Cold winds and blistering gusts covered Karakura town with its mighty iron fist. The fist of one world that controlled one universe. Only for it to be deceived as victim of lies, controlling other universes. Only one being had the sake of this power to control, to use it for evil, to control not only his but others as well. This was the soul key, binding the inhabitants of the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, And of course, the human world; or earth. The cities glisten and flickered its revealing lights, shining high and victoriously like Apollo's fluttering rays. A distant cry was heard as the nightmare of one innocent soul had become a dream of deceivers.

"**Come my dear, I won't bite!" **The unforgiving and angst monstrosity roared, licking his large and pearly teeth.

"**Yes you will! Leave me alone!"** The innocent child yelled, grasping for air as the oxygen of her pink and now blue lungs had escaped their cage and rushed for paradise.

The monster's teeth dripped and oozed with mouth watering shocks within his mouth. His hunger had filled him with rage and ambition, just like his fellow peers, who he had devoured later that morning. His Body would resemble a frog. The color of his skin was black, covered with red polka dots. His large feet and graspers were short and tubby, leaving long and silver claws, stretching outwards from the tips of his fingers. His mask had been completely pearly white, revealing his evil and playful smile, only to show his gapping and large blunted teeth. The six year old girl, yelped in pain as her breath grew shorter as her speed had decreased. Her brown and straight hair had left the tips of her hair to end at her shoulder's gate. Her short pink tank top, with skinny and slender straps wrapping around her shoulders. Her white shorts bounce as the sudden grass grew dewy, only for the girl to trip sadly, falling on her side. Her blue and large eyes stared at the hollow who had been grasping for air.

**"Oh yes… There you are my dear."**He whispered gazing at the poor girl.

**"Just! Leave me alone!"**She yelled, closing her eyes for her sudden death.

Her eyes flashed, she could feel the hot and steaming breath from the monster's mouth. She dared not to open her eyes for curiosity, regretting her decision and ending her life as a distant nobody. She could feel the light as the sudden keeper of the netherworld flipped her eyes wide open. She would stare at the disintegrating monster, skimming her eyes skinner, noticing the black figure would orange bright hair. He smiled, gripping the long and slender black katana.

**"Hey. You okay?"** The young and beige face said, calmly.

**"I'm fine... Thank you mister..."**She smiled, revealing her chain to the soul hunter.

**"No problem. Just stay still. This won't hurt, I promise."**He whispered, laying the hilt of his blade on the girl's forehead.

The girl's eyes widen as her skin became blue and her short and stubby chain disappeared. She smiled, leaving tears on her cheek as a white flash appeared before the strawberry's eyes. He lifted his blade over his shoulders, standing tall and victorious. His hair rubbed against the invisible air. "**Guess the job is done..." **He groaned with disappointment. He would walk towards the Karakura hospital, staring blankly at his house. Was this his destiny? Weren't there were other people just like the same ambition and fate as his? Saving his world, defending his friends, and destroying what he disliked? He didn't know, all he knew was how to live his world, not anyone else's.

**Enter the Devil**

Distant and unforgiving roars were groaned and released as schools of flocking birds hummed their way out of hell's sanctuary. Black shadows disappeared as the night went far and wide, leaving the area full of the monsters of the deep. Devilish eyes glared at the monster's deep and sledging wound. He would stare, boldly, leaving nothing but the sound of the monster's cries and the wind gashing on his face. His brown and reddish hair, covered with thousands of edges and layers. His messy hair would remain the same, as his devil eyes gazed and the black and slender katana. The guard would remain as a circle, within the radius would be the five pointed star. The hilt and cloth would be covered as blood red. His black and collared dress shirt had flowed with the wind. His soft and small hands gripped the katana. His belt would lay as a black and metallic color, shining bright like the moon. His favorite jeans would remain tight from the waist and below to his ankles. The black and white shoes remained as VANS. His shoes would have white shoelaces, black cover, and the pearly white sides. His red eyes gazed upon the moon. His name was Vincent. The devil they called him for his intense and unbelievable power. He was a vaizard, the king of rejection. His destiny was beyond the power of god, but the power of the devil had became his as the mask of hell had been brought onto his face. The mask would remain as the devil's face. Intensely insane. Horns from the top corners of the mask, red stripes gazed over in a vertical line, moving downwards and upwards on his eyes. The teeth of the mask had been jagged and sharp, perfectly aligned in order. And of course, the mask had laid a white and pearl color of the moon.

**"Was that all..? C'mon... You gotta give me something I can chew on... Not spit on..."** Vincent dragged under his breath.

He stared at the moon, disappearing within the air and whooshing all around the city. His eyes were aligned on the sudden surge of reiatsu that had been sensed from the beginning of his two cents. The wind mysteriously breathed heavily on him, trying to defend what was his and what wasn't. He would blankly look at the orange haired figure.

**"This guy is just like me… I can feel it…"**He whispered.

Vincent gripped his black and metallic blade, launching himself forward. Only for his blade to swoop downwards.

**Downwards into the oblivion came upon another universe that had been hidden from god.**


End file.
